the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
10/10/16 Role-playing Logs
10:59Anakin Jared *Roams around the forest* *11:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Catching sight of a squirrel that sat on the trunk of a tree, I immediately hurdle after it.* *11:02Anakin Jared *Sniffs out for prey* *11:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I manage to snag my claws onto its bushy tail, tumbling it over, and I immediately bite down hard onto the back of its neck.* * *I quietly settle down, biting off chunks of the squirrel, growling softly all the while as I watch for other predators or potential thieves.* *11:05Anakin Jared *Finds a rabbit not too far, but it notices me quickly and hops off* *11:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( "lolnothanks") *11:09Anakin Jared *Stands anthro, hand surrounded by a gray flame, thrusts hand towards the rabbit, throwing the flame to cover it, but not burn* * *Lifts up the hand, levitating the rabbit, pulls hand back. in unison, the rabbit flies back towards me, outstretches other hand, and the rabbit gets impaled by the claws* *(Thisiscringeisn'tit?) *11:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Nibbling away at the last tiny bits of tendon, I gnaw at the bones, cracking open the delicate bones and consuming the marrow.* *(Boipls I have a literal Sans eye.) *11:12Anakin Jared(YoumeansanshasanAsmoeye) *11:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pls) * *After finishing the kill, I wander away, lostening to distant sounds and honing in on them.* *listening* *11:13Anakin Jared(Plsurself) * *Bites and yanks off the rabbit's head with mouth, spitting it out and taking it's beheaded corpse with me* *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A little distance away, I see a small white rabbit head roll into viee, and I instantly halt and crouch down.* *11:17Anakin Jared *Eats the corpse piece by piece as I wander around* *(I need to design my own blade IMO) *11:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I slowly stalk away from the area, sniffing the air for any scents.* *(I'm sure you'll come up with something innovative.) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:21Anakin Jared(Asmodeous + Stalk + RP = Everything checks out) * *Throws the rabbit remains away after feeding on it for a prolonged time* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *I hear something fall into the leafy forest floor, and from a distance away I see the remains of a half-eaten rabbit, with no head. I growl softly.* *11:24Anakin Jared *Stands still, licking the blood off of hand* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I spot the tall, anthropomorphoc fox busily cleaning the blood off of his hands, and my claws instinctively unsheathe, itching to drive away the potential danger.* *11:27Anakin Jared(*Mr. Plot clutches his finger together as he himself thickens*) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *11:28Anakin Jared *Stops and picks up a new nearby scent* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDD) *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I slowly walk away, finally choosing to avoid a bad fight and injuries to tend.* *11:33Anakin Jared *Follows the scent* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *11:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I'm vaguely aware of instincts telling me that I'm being followed, but I'm uncertain. But I keeo my claws unsheathed just in case.* * *I head another dorection, choosing to go downwind, in an attempt to throw off the stalker.* *11:39Anakin Jared(You stalked me too many times, taste your own medicine, taste it!) * *Walks towards the scent* *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) * *Additionally, I head into a dense bush of damp ferns, completely hiding my scent, as I keep heading downwind. I eventually start casually bounding through the woods, getting farther from my initial location.* *11:44Anakin Jared *Stops, losing scent, shrugs then turns away, walking off* *11:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I stop to pick off a vole, quickly eating it, then shaking water out of my fur. I scrape at the ground, relaxing.* *11:48Anakin Jared *Lays back against a tree, resting on it* *11:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Growling softly, I decide to boldly sprint back to find the fox and confront it.* *11:49Anakin Jared( http://www.relatably.com/m/img/sarcastic-funny-memes/Sarcastic-Love-Memes-2.jpg XDD) *(Theplotdemandsit) * *Resting, eyes closed* *11:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDD) * *I stumble upon the fox a little ways off, and I dash forward, lash my claws across the side of its face and slashing it, and skid back, staring at him with my hackles spiked up.* *11:54Anakin JaredACK! HEY! * *Stands up, casting a personal shield on self* *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThe deities be damned if I thought I briefly had a stalker for a moment. (lol Asmodium you hypocrote) *11:55Anakin Jared *Walks slowly towards you, right before pouncing you* * *Headbutts slams fist sideways into your jaw* * *Picks you up by neck and throws away* *11:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I quickly dash to the side, and push both paws into Anakin's back, shoving him down. * * *I rub my bruised jaw, and tear my class down Anakin's side.* *claws* *(... Class.) *11:57Anakin Jared(WTF, HOW ARE YOU LIFTING UP A CLASSROOM FILLED WITH PEOPLE.) *(WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING.) *(NO.) *11:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(YEAHHH) *11:57Anakin Jared(NONONONO-AHHHH*Dies*) *11:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD) *11:58Anakin Jared *Rams back of head into your face, rolls, leaving in between my back and the ground* * *Lifts up back then slams it on you, then gets up* *11:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I jump back, then leap on top of Anakin and bite down onto his ear. I seismic toss his fox butt into a rock.* *11:59Anakin Jared *Personal shield collapses, not enough to absorb some of the pain* * *Pulls hand. aimed at you, it glows a flame effect on it* *12:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I proceed to methodically lash out my claws repeatedly, ignoring the bold stinging of my bruises, as I inflict slashes and claw marks onto Anakin's back.* *12:00Anakin Jared(Howareyouflankingmesomuch?) *12:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I skip from side to side, before clubbing Anakin's head with a paw, breaking his focus.* *(I imagine that such quick compulsory movements is tiring to Asmodium but adrenaline keeps him up.* *)* *12:01Anakin Jared *Repulses you back with powers, before sending another quick motion blast against oyu* *12:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Who is Oyu.) *12:02Anakin Jared(A fgt ant.) *12:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I hiss, shaking it off as I skid back, and I lash out with my claws glowing cyan, both burning and slashing.* *(XD) * *I aim for the chest, but I rake my claws down Anakin's belly instead.* *12:03Anakin Jared *Yelps and exclaims in pain, casts a personal shields again then rams you as feral * *Tackles you and bites your neck* * *Tries to lock teeth on it* *12:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Yowling, I shove Anakin back, clawing at his eyes and face.* * *I jump forward and gnash my teeth onto Anakin's face, hoping to get an eye or two.* *12:05Anakin Jared *Shield breaks again, pushes you off* *(IsmyshieldbeingcheapI'llstopit.) *12:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(This is the bloodiest fight we've done in a long while. .w.") *(Nah you're fine.) *12:06Anakin Jared *Twirls with outstretched fist, slamming it into your face* *12:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I tumble back, but I jump up onto Anakin's back and bite the back of his neck, clawing the back of his shoulders.* * *Then I wrench my head to the side, and then throw Anakin into a tree. *12:08Anakin Jared *Gets knocked out* *12:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Shaking, injured, and becoming increasingly worn out as the last drops of adrenaline are fading away, I hobble under a tree and curl up, before passing out.* *(I just noticed my typo.) *(*hypocrite) *12:12Anakin Jared *Dies to piss off the plot* *12:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *12:13Anakin Jared *Inserousness, groans in pain after a bit* *12:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I'm still passed out under the tree.* * *12:23Anakin Jared10/10/16 Role-playing Logs *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( :D ) * *Gradually, I start to come to, and I sit up. I start slowly washing my injuries and fluffing up my fur to conceal them.* *12:29Anakin Jared *Twitches* *12:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I stare hard at Anakin, tugging off clumps of his fur from between my claws.* * *I lay my head down, exhausted.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *12:37Anakin Jared *Wakes up* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *12:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I snarl softly, but I don't do anything.* *12:40Anakin Jared *Looks, then growls back, weakly* *Y-you... *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I unsheathe my claws, despite my body still feeling tired and not quite up for another fight.* *12:44Anakin Jared *Groans in pain* *12:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I tentatively stand up, and wander away, intending to look for prey.* *12:46Anakin JaredH-huh...? *12:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I'm only half-aware of my surroundings as I kill a rabbit, and take my time on devouring the tender flesh, as well as tearing off sinew and tendon.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has left the chat. *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z has joined the chat. *12:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I head on my way, leaving the scene of the fight and intending to go and recover.* * *9:15Anakin Jared*Tilts head, confused, watching you walk away* *9:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Continues walking, while trying to stretch and get the soreness of my muscles out.*